


an acquired taste

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: Danger, dungeons, and daggers, oh my!
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	an acquired taste

Gomez pulls the heavy, iron door open to reveal a chamber equipped for torture. Morticia takes it in: the wooden slab, the shackles, the wall adorned in ancient daggers. She feels a twinge of excitement low in her stomach.

“Mon cher,” she exclaims, voice somewhere in-between a gasp and a whisper. “For me?” Morticia asks. Her hands are held to her heart, her lips curling as she turns to look at Gomez’s smiling face.

“Of course, cara mia,” Gomez tells her, arms winding around her waist. 

The look in his eye is wicked. Morticia knows she’s in for something good.


End file.
